Ames perdues
by isatis2013
Summary: Enquête dans les coulisses à la recherche des fantômes du théâtre...
1. Chapter 1

_De retour !_

 _Cinq chapitres pour mener l'enquête._

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité à mes histoires._

 _Merci à Paige0703, (auteure spécialisée dans les fics géniales, intéressantes, inventives, et pleines d'humour !) pour ses encouragements._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Les bruits de l'altercation résonnaient dans le téléphone. Finch attendait, stoïque, la fin de la bagarre.

Leur dernier numéro était un cuisinier thaïlandais décidé à faire disparaitre la concurrence, en l'occurrence son cousin, de façon plus radicale que par des moyens traditionnels dans ce métier : plutôt que de préparer de meilleurs plats, il préférait être le seul à le faire.

Finch capta une exclamation de triomphe de leur numéro, aussitôt suivi d'un cri de désespoir puis d'une volée d'injure en thaïlandais, qu'il fut heureux de ne pouvoir traduire.

L'informaticien en déduisit successivement que le cuisinier avait du atteindre sa cible, avant d'en être la victime, puis de se voir maîtrisé en attendant le passage par la case prison, ce qui ne devrait demander qu'une vingtaine de minutes de plus.

Il se leva avec un soupir et alla préparer la trousse de secours.

Ladite trousse fut la première chose que Reese remarqua à son retour à la bibliothèque. Posée bien en évidence sur la table, elle semblait le narguer et John grimaça contre la perspicacité de son associé. Ce dernier n'était pas à sa place habituelle.

-« Je suis de retour Finch » appela t-il tout en saluant Bear venu à sa rencontre.

Finch sorti d'une allée, un dossier en main.

-« Nouveau numéro ? » demanda l'ex agent en le voyant. Il aurait apprécié de souffler un peu, ayant résolu trois affaires en trois jours.

-« Non, un peu de rangement »

Il s'arrêta devant son ordinateur pour effectuer une manipulation tout en annonçant :

-« Prenez place M Reese, je suis à vous dans une minute »

John l'observa un instant _« Si seulement c'était vrai »_ songea t-il. Pensée qui le fit spontanément sourire. Au vu des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers son patron depuis quelques mois, cette simple remarque prenait pour lui un double sens qu'il aurait aimé mettre en pratique.

Finch ferma le programme, se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils en le voyant toujours debout près de la table le regardant avec un sourire…. béat ?

-« Eh bien qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda t-il étonné.

John sorti de sa rêverie.

-« Heu… non rien » bredouilla t-il « je me demandais comment vous aviez deviné ? ... pour la blessure je veux dire »

Finch s'avança, nerveux.

-« A force, je sais interpréter ce que j'entends » grogna t-il. » Ou es ce cette fois ? » Ajouta t-il sèchement.

-« C'est juste une éraflure sur le bras, rien d'important » commenta Reese, un peu désarçonné par le ton agressif de son associé.

-« Oter votre veste et votre chemise que je puisse désinfecter la blessure » intima Finch en ouvrant la trousse pour en sortir de quoi faire un pansement.

John obéit sans répondre, perplexe. Le couteau avait creusé une longue entaille, peu profonde, mais qui avait beaucoup saignée. Finch commença à désinfecter la blessure.

-« C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine que vous êtes blessé M Reese, et la troisième ce mois ci »

-« Troisième ? Vous êtes sur Finch ? »

-« Certain. Et nous ne sommes que le 11 du mois M Reese »

-« Hum… oui, mais ce n'est jamais très grave, juste quelques coupures » argua Reese. « Et puis c'est simple d'éviter les coups d'un agresseur qui sait se battre mais il est plus difficile d'anticiper quand l'adversaire est brouillon comme ce cuisinier »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas croiser que des combattants aguerris M Reese. Peut être pourriez vous faire un effort d'adaptation ou essayer d'éviter que la situation dégénère en bagarre ? » Suggéra Finch.

-« Croyez vous que j'apprécie d'être blessé Finch ? » grinça l'ex agent, un peu agacé par la sécheresse des remarques de son patron.

-« Je n'ai pas dit cela. Seulement j'apprécierai que ce soit moins fréquent » répondit l'informaticien d'un ton sérieux, tout en finissant le bandage.

John eu l'impression que Finch lui reprochait son attitude et se sentit vaguement rejeté.

-« Je prends note » répondit-il en remettant sa chemise « Je pourrais toujours demander à mes adversaires de retenir leurs coups juste pour vous faire plaisir et vous éviter d'avoir à jouer les infirmiers » ajouta t-il cassant.

-« Vous soignez ne me dérange pas M Reese » émit Finch hésitant, troublé par la réaction de son agent.

-« Si vous le dites. Mais dans le doute, la prochaine fois, je me débrouillerai seul » ajouta Reese en saisissant sa veste. Il siffla Bear et sortit sans se retourner. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Officiellement vexé par les réflexions de son patron. Officieusement blessé dans les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. _« Mais ça il ne peut pas le deviner »_ songea t-il.

Finch resta figé par la sortie brutale de son partenaire. « J'ai manqué de tact » soupira t-il. Mais il ne pensait pas que John réagirait ainsi. D'ordinaire il faisait preuve d'humour. Là c'était comme s'il avait touché un point sensible.

Il reprit sa place devant l'ordinateur d'un geste las. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de reprocher à John d'être maladroit ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Cela faisait partie des risques inhérents à chaque affaire.

La vérité, c'est qu'il souffrait de le voir sans cesse exposé, blessé, inquiet à l'idée qu'un jour la blessure soit trop grave pour ses soins, ou pire, trop grave pour être soignée, même par un médecin. Et il se sentait coupable car c'était lui qui l'envoyait effectuer ces missions qui le mettaient en danger. Bien sur John était consentant, mais cela ne changeait rien au résultat.

En fait, il en avait été ainsi dès le début de leur collaboration. Sauf qu'à l'époque il s'était inquiété pour l'agent. Avec le temps, il s'était inquiété pour l'homme, puis pour l'ami, et maintenant, il devait bien se l'avouer, ses sentiments avaient évolués dans un sens quelque peu inattendu, et lorsqu'il envoyait John en mission c'était pour l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il tremblait.

S'il avait pu avouer la vérité à son partenaire celui-ci aurait alors pu comprendre pourquoi il avait réagit aussi excessivement un peu plus tôt en le voyant blessé encore une fois. Mais c'était hors de propos. Et dans ces conditions il lui était difficile de démentir la mauvaise interprétation de son associé.

Finch soupira à nouveau. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les relations humaines. La preuve, il avait commis la pire erreur qu'il puisse commettre : tomber amoureux de son agent…

De son côté, John réfléchissait à la meilleure attitude à adopter à son retour. Il regrettait de s'être laissé emporter. Mais il n'aurait pas réagit aussi vivement s'il n'attachait pas autant d'intérêt à l'opinion de son partenaire. Il aurait alors pris ses remarques comme de simples constatations au lieu d'en faire une affaire personnelle. Il restait à espérer que Finch ne se demanderait pas pourquoi il s'était montré aussi véhément. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il découvre la vérité sur ses sentiments pour lui, certain qu'ils ne lui plairaient pas. Peut être pourrait-il mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue ? Il allait devoir faire profil bas…

Il revint une heure plus tard et pénétra prudemment dans leur repère. Finch se leva à son approche et se dirigea vers le porte manteau. John ne put retenir la question qui lui vint spontanément :

-« Vous partez déjà Finch ? »

-« M Reese, je crains….. » commença ce dernier hésitant « je crains que nous nous soyons tout deux emportés tout à l'heure. Je pense que l'accumulation des numéros nous a, disons, rendu un peu nerveux ? »

-« Peut être » émit John un peu inquiet, ne sachant pas où son associé voulait en venir.

-« Ainsi je propose que nous allions dîner, cela pourrait nous distraire un peu ? » proposa t-il incertain. « A moins que vous n'en ayez définitivement assez de ma compagnie pour aujourd'hui ? » ajouta t-il.

 _« Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais »_ songea immédiatement Reese. Il sourit.

-« Excellente idée Harold. Vous avez raison, nous avons besoin de nous détendre un peu. Allons-y » ajouta t-il, sa bonne humeur retrouvée à la perspective de passer la soirée avec son associé. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsqu'il ajouta, taquin :

-« En revanche si nous pouvions éviter la cuisine thaïlandaise, au moins ce soir »

-« Bien entendu M Reese. Cela s'impose »

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain Reese revint à la bibliothèque encore tout joyeux de la soirée de la veille. _« Une excellente soirée »_ songea t-il. Mais il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour avoir une soirée réussie, juste Sa présence.

-« Bonjour Finch, petit déjeuner! » annonça-t-il.

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit celui-ci, se réjouissant de le sentir d'aussi bonne humeur.

-« Nous avons un numéro? »

-« Oui depuis quelques minutes »

-« Alors je vous écoute pour la biographie. Parce qu'elle est déjà prête n'es ce pas? » Demanda l'ex agent d'un ton taquin.

L'informaticien se contenta d'un demi-sourire et commença la lecture des informations.

-« James Svenson, 30 ans, acteur de théâtre, divorcé depuis trois ans, pas d'autre liaison connu, pas d'enfant. Il poursuit une carrière assez réussie. Il vient d'être engagé par l'"Access Theatre" . Il tiendra le rôle principal de leur prochaine pièce. Il doit avoir des fans et des détracteurs comme toute personne exerçant ce métier, mais les critiques à son égard sont plutôt positives. Officiellement je ne lui trouve pas d'"ennemis" valable »

-« Bon, nous verrons cela » commenta Reese

-« Je vous transmets son adresse. En ce moment il assure une séance de promotion, puis il ira au théâtre pour répéter. Vous devriez pouvoir accéder à son appartement sans être dérangé »

-« Vous avez accès à son emploi du temps? »

-« Son agent gère tout avec un agenda électronique auquel j'ai facilement pu accéder en piratant son ordinateur »

-« Et vous avez accédé à son ordinateur ... »

-« Par l'intermédiaire de sa page sur les réseaux sociaux » répondit Finch comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

-« Evidemment rien de plus simple » Ironisa l'ex agent.

-« Oui en effet » affirma l'informaticien absorbé dans une nouvelle recherche. Puis il réalisa ses propos et se tourna vers son agent qu'il ne fut pas surpris de trouver arborant un large sourire amusé.

-« Chacun ses petits travers M Reese » commenta t-il mi sérieux mi moqueur.

-« Les vôtres nous arrange bien Finch » affirma Reese tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 _« Il ne cessera jamais ses taquineries »_ songea Finch Mais au moins ce matin cela le rassurait sur leur bonne entente retrouvée.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Finch, l'appartement se trouve dans une résidence sécurisée. J'aurais besoin d'un peu de soutien technique pour l'alarme »

-« Entendu M Reese, je cherche les plans »

John l'entendait pianoter sur les touches avec rapidité. Il capta quelques commentaires que l'informaticien, concentré, émit à voix haute, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas coupé l'émetteur.

-« Ce n'est pas un pare feu aussi obsolète qui sécurisera leur site, c'est simpliste! »

John sourit amusé par son ton désapprobateur.

-« Même pas de troisième niveau » grogna Finch.

Reese observait distraitement les alentours en attendant le feu vert de son partenaire.

-« Pas de vigile, pas de gardien, seulement l'alarme. Au moins il n'y aura personne pour lui faire du mal, il me reviendra intact cette fois » commenta Finch avec un soupir de soulagement.

John se figea en entendant ces mots

 _« Personne pour lui faire du mal? Il s'inquiète pour moi? »_ Songea t-il. Mais plus encore c'était la deuxième partie de la phrase qui l'interpellait _« Il me reviendra »_ se répéta t-il. Il y avait une notion de possessivité dans ces quelques mots, une marque d'attachement. Mais une marque d'intérêt différente de celles qui relie un patron et son employé en tous cas, plutôt de celles qui relie deux amis, voir plus….?

John secoua la tête _« Je me fais des idées »_ songea t-il. Mais il n'en demeura pas moins perplexe.

Lorsque Finch reprit la conversation, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu

-« C'est fait M Reese, l'alarme est désactivée » annonça Finch en enclenchant l'émetteur. Il réalisa alors que son geste avait eu pour effet de le couper. Il n'avait donc pas coupé la communication? Inquiet il s'interrogea : qu'avait-il dit déjà? Il repensa à ses paroles et se figea, pourvu que John n'ai pas entendu son accès d'inquiétude!

Il ralluma l'émetteur et questionna prudemment.

-« M Reese? »

-« Oui Finch? »

-« C'est fait j'ai désactivé l'alarme »

-« D'accord j'y vais. Tiens quatre minutes Harold? Ca ne vous ressemble pas d'être aussi long! » Le taquina Reese.

-« Oh c'était… ce site était un peu long à charger. Je crois d'ailleurs avoir protesté à ce sujet… »

John ne fut pas dupe. Il y avait une autre question sous-entendu derrière ses mots _« Alors Harold, vous avez peur que je découvre vos inquiétudes? »_ songea t-il. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de se sentir l'objet de ses préoccupations.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda l'ex agent « Je ne vous ai pas entendu »

-« Ah tant mieux » répondit spontanément l'informaticien, soulagé.

-« Auriez-vous perdu votre self control Harold? Dans ce cas je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté! »

-« Rassurez-vous M Reese, vous n'avez rien perdu. Juste quelques considérations informatiques » répondit-il d'une voix plus assurée.

-« Oh dommage » répondit John en faisant mine d'être frustré « Bon je vais procéder à l'inspection »

-« Soyez prudent M Reese »

 _« Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher même en l'absence de gardien, il faudra quand même que je trouve le moyen de le convaincre d'être moins stressé! »_ songea Reese en quittant le véhicule.

Il inspecta soigneusement l'appartement.

-« La déco est plutôt sobre, rien de spécial à signaler. Il aime les auteurs classiques apparemment, il a une bibliothèque intéressante Finch. Et il a obtenu quelques distinctions semble t-il »

-« En effet, il a collecté une demi-douzaine de récompense tout au long de sa carrière qui n'est pas encore très longue pourtant »

-« Il doit être bon alors » commenta Reese « Vous avez accès à la web cam? »

-« Oui c'est fait, le micro fonctionne également »

-« Bon dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à me rendre au théâtre pour le rencontrer. Vous avez ses horaires Finch? »

-« J'ai mieux que cela M Reese, nous avons rendez vous avec lui. Je vous attends à la bibliothèque »

- _« Rendez vous? »_ s'interrogea Reese perplexe tandis qu'il regagnait sa voiture. Il regagna la bibliothèque où son associé l'attendait pour la suite de l'enquête

-« Vous avez un plan Finch? »

-« En effet M Reese. Il se trouve que le théâtre cherche des investisseurs »

-« Je vois. Vous vous sentez l'âme d'un mécène Finch? »

-« Ce sera surtout un bon moyen de l'approcher pendant la journée sans attirer l'attention »

-« Mais j'aurai pu y aller seul comme votre représentant? »

-« Sans doute. Mais ainsi j'occuperai le directeur pendant que vous surveillerez notre numéro et puis j'ai toujours voulu visiter l'envers du décor » ajouta t-il amusé.

-« D'accord. Mais vous resterez à proximité » consentit l'ex agent, soudain plus nerveux, « C'est moi qui doit prendre les coups, pas vous » affirma t-il

-« C'est encore mieux si personne n'en prends M Reese » s'exclama Finch offusqué.

OoooooooooO

.

Le directeur les accueillit avec enthousiasme. _« Les mécènes sont rares et le théâtre en a visiblement bien besoin. »_ songea Reese pour lui-même en examinant les lieux.

« Les comptes sont sains » lui avait expliqué Finch pendant le trajet, « Mais trop justes pour entamer les travaux que les années rendent nécessaires. A termes si le théâtre se délabre trop il devra fermer. Les finances ne permettent pas sa mise aux normes. C'est toujours dommage de fermer un lieu de culture » avait affirmé l'informaticien d'un ton convaincu. John avait sourit, reconnaissant bien là son associé.

Le directeur leur offrit une visite guidée puis revint vers la scène et leur présenta James Svenson. Celui-ci, revêtu de son costume, avait commencé les répétitions et il s'interrompit de mauvaise grâce pour saluer les visiteurs d'un air indifférent.

 _« Prétentieux »_ songea Reese. Attentif, il surveillait chaque coin de la salle, son instinct en éveil.

Le directeur discutait avec Finch au bord de la scène. James avait rejoint le centre de l'espace et recommençait à réciter son texte, cherchant le meilleur placement. Un assistant veillait de l'autre côté, notant ses instructions.

Un craquement fit lever la tête de l'ex agent. Il lui sembla deviner une ombre parmi les éclairages. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et réalisa brusquement le danger. Repoussant Finch vers les coulisses, il s'élança vers la scène et se jeta sur James pour le plaquer au sol quelques mètres plus loin au moment précis où l'un des projecteurs se détachait et venait s'écraser sur la scène dans une gerbe d'étincelles, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le comédien trente secondes plus tôt.

Le directeur poussa un cri horrifié, tandis que Finch effrayé se précipitait vers John.

L'ex agent se redressa et aida James à faire de même.

-« John vous allez bien? »

-« Je n'ai rien Finch »

L'informaticien se tourna vers le comédien.

-« Et vous M Svenson? »

Celui-ci réalisait seulement ce qui venait de se produire et accusait le choc.

-« Ca va, enfin je crois » Il se tourna vers Reese « sans votre intervention… » Commença t-il

-« Disons que j'étais là au bon moment »

L'assistant s'avança.

-« Emmenez-le dans sa loge » suggéra t-il

-« J'ai besoin d'un remontant » commenta James.

Deux techniciens avaient fait irruption sur la scène et le directeur passait sa colère sur eux.

L'ex agent leva la tête.

-« Ce n'était pas un accident Finch, il y avait quelqu'un là haut » Il se tourna vers son associé et constata qu'il le regardait fixement, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer qu'il était bien entier.

-« Harold? » demanda Reese « je vais bien, vous pouvez vous détendre »

-« Hum oui » bredouilla l'informaticien.

John posa une main sur son épaule « Et cessez de penser à votre trousse. La quatrième séance de ce mois est reportée » le taquina t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Finch se reprit.

-« Quelle chance M Reese, j'avais justement oublié de l'emporter »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice que chacun estima à sa juste valeur.

-« Maintenant au travail Finch, nous avons un saboteur à neutraliser »

Le directeur fondit sur eux comme ils se dirigeaient vers les coulisses et se répandit en excuses.

-« C'était un accident M Pasterman » déclara Finch, songeant qu'il était inutile d'attirer l'attention « cela prouve que votre théâtre a besoin de réparations »

-« Oui effectivement. Je suis heureux que ce constat ne vous fasse pas fuir M Wren »

-« Au contraire. Ce lieu m'intéresse et j'aimerai pouvoir continuer à y accéder avec mon associé »

-« Bien entendu » approuva aussitôt le directeur « Je vais donner des ordres, vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous pourrez le visiter comme bon vous semble »

-« Merci M Pasterman. J'apprécie votre geste ».

-« C'est tout naturel M Wren, si notre théâtre vous plaît… » Il fut interrompu par l'assistant qui l'informa que James le réclamait.

Finch s'empressa d'affirmer :

-« Allez y M Pasterman, nous vous appellerons si besoin »

Le directeur s'inclina et suivit son employé.

-« Bien joué Finch. Je pourrais continuer à surveiller James de l'intérieur et inspecter les lieux librement. Par contre vous ne comptez pas vraiment investir ? Cela risque de vous couter cher »

-« Disons que ce sera un geste en faveur de la culture M Reese »

-« Comme vous voudrez, cela vous voudra des entrées gratuites » approuva l'ex agent.

-« Intéressé M Reese ? » demanda Finch, espérant secrètement une réponse positive.

Reese songea que le théâtre classique l'intéressait moyennement mais qu'il était prêt à y aller tout les soirs si c'était avec lui.

-« Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée» répondit-il. Et Finch s'en réjouit à l'avance.

\- « Bien, je vais vous ramener à la bibliothèque et je reviendrais prendre la garde »

-« Inutile M Reese, je compte bien rester un peu »

John se tendit.

-« Vous êtes sérieux Harold? Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici; S'il y a…. des recherches à faire ? »

-« J'ai mon ordinateur portable et, chose extraordinaire dans un si vieux bâtiment, le réseau wi fi est excellent dans ce lieu »

-« Finch, je préférerai vous savoir à la bibliothèque, ça peut être dangereux et je ne peux pas veiller sur deux personnes en même temps »

-« Mais je ne suis pas visé M Reese. C'est M Svenson qui est la cible »

-« Vous pourriez être atteint en étant à proximité »

Finch eu un sourire moqueur.

-« Hé bien si je suis blessé ce sera à vous d'utiliser la trousse »

-« Je ne veux pas avoir à vous soigner Finch, je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir » répondit spontanément l'ex agent.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

 _« Moi aussi je déteste vous voir souffrir John, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai tellement que vous vous ménagiez ! »_ songea Finch.

-« Votre sollicitude me touche M Reese, mais j'ai décidé de rester » il fit un pas et se pencha vers son agent.

-« Et avec vous je ne crains rien ni personne » lui affirma t-il.

Puis il fit demi-tour et se dirigea tranquillement vers les bureaux.

John le regarda s'éloigner.

-« Non, je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal Harold » murmura t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un second tour en coulisse._

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité à mes histoires._

 _Merci à Paige0703, (auteure spécialisée dans les fics géniales, intéressantes, inventives, et pleines d'humour !) pour ses encouragements._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John monta inspecter les poutres mais cela ne lui appris rien sur le saboteur.

Interroger Svenson ne les renseigna pas davantage. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un accident et pour l'instant mieux valait le lui laisser croire pour ne pas l'alarmer.

La journée se termina tranquillement. Reese raccompagna Finch à la bibliothèque avant de retourner épier leur numéro chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, au moment de quitter la bibliothèque, Finch reçu un appel de l'inspecteur Fusco qui sollicitait son aide. « Partez devant M Reese, je vous rejoindrais plus tard » annonça t-il. Reese masqua son soulagement et se rendit seul au théâtre.

L'ex agent passa la matinée à se familiariser avec les lieux, sans s'éloigner de leur numéro, pour l'heure occupé à discuter des enchaînements avec le metteur en scène.

Un peu avant midi, il s'apprêtait à sortir déjeuner. Reese le vit s'engager dans l'étroit couloir menant aux loges, il fut pris d'un pressentiment et décida de le suivre. A cet instant, un reflet attira son attention, il comprit ce qui allait se produire et interpella l'acteur.

-« Svenson arrêtez vous ! »

Le comédien stoppa et se tourna vers lui, ce qui lui évita de recevoir un morceau du décor qui s'effondra dans le couloir. A quelques secondes près, il se serait trouvé piégé sous les lourdes battances de bois.

Reese avisa la silhouette sombre dissimulée dans les combles et s'élança à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'il parvint dans les hauteurs il ne trouva aucune trace de l'ombre qu'il avait aperçu. _« Pourtant il y avait quelqu'un »_ songea t-il.

Son attention fut attirée par les éclats d'une dispute sur la scène. Visiblement les nerfs de Svenson venaient de lâcher. Encore sous le choc de l'accident de la veille, ce nouvel incident lui faisait l'effet de la goutte d'eau et il présenta immédiatement sa démission au directeur avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Ce dernier se lamenta quelques minutes, puis s'enferma dans son bureau pour appeler la doublure de Svenson qui se trouvait ainsi promu au rôle principal.

Reese appela son associé et lui relata les derniers événements.

-« C'était juste cette fois Finch »

-« Il est clair que le saboteur n'a pas l'intention de lâcher prise M Reese »

-« Svenson a renoncé mais le directeur appelle déjà sa doublure »

-« Et ce remplaçant, ne serait ce pas Edward Hersin ? » demanda Finch.

-« Oui un nom dans ce genre là » confirma l'ex agent « Vous le connaissez ? »

-« Non. Mais nous allons apprendre à le connaître M Reese. C'est notre prochain numéro »

OoooooooooO

.

Reese fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver son partenaire.

-« Après ce qui s'est passé hier et ce matin, j'aurais vraiment préféré que vous restiez à la bibliothèque Finch »

-« Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir M Reese » ironisa l'informaticien.

Reese soupira.

-« Vous êtes trop têtu Harold »

-« Vraiment ? Vous avez du déteindre sur moi M Reese »

John s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le directeur l'interrompit, trainant après lui son nouveau premier rôle, qu'il leur présenta avec emphase. Celui-ci les salua poliment mais il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-« Allons mon cher, allez donc commencer les répétitions. Nous finirons par être en retard sur le planning » constata le directeur. « Moi je dois contacter l'imprimeur pour changer les affiches »

John observa le comédien perplexe.

-« Une chance que ce gars soit le saboteur pour récupérer le premier rôle Finch ? »

-« J'en doute M Reese. Il ne semble pas vraiment enchanté d'être là »

-« C'est ce que je me disais aussi »

Ils suivirent la répétition. Puis Hersin s'installa au bord de la scène pour s'accorder une pause. Finch en profita pour se rapprocher de lui.

-« Mes félicitations pour votre promotion M Hersin. Cela doit vous faire plaisir d'obtenir le premier rôle »

-« Merci Monsieur » répondit Edward hésitant.

-« Vous semblez ennuyé ? Le rôle ne vous plaît pas ? » Hasarda Finch.

-« Oh si beaucoup. Mais je ne crois pas que je vais l'accepter »

-« Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ? »

-« Hé bien » hésita t-il « Monsieur Pasterman m'a dit que vous étiez un investisseur »

-« Et vous craigniez que je ne retire ma proposition ? Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Hersin, je ne change pas d'avis facilement »

A cet instant, il croisa le regard moqueur de son agent qui lui signifiait clairement son approbation sur cette constatation.

-« Et bien Monsieur, si vous êtes décidé. Mais à votre place je réfléchirai. Il se passe trop de chose étrange depuis que le directeur a choisit de monter cette pièce »

-« Pourriez vous être plus précis ?» demanda Finch feignant la perplexité.

Hersin se rapprocha d'eux, baissant le ton.

-« Le premier comédien qu'ils ont embauché, Jack Adison, a fini à l'hôpital avec une jambe dans le plâtre au bout de deux jours de répétition. Le second, Gérald Austin a tenu deux semaines. Il est parti quand il a failli basculer du balcon. Il disait que quelqu'un avait graissé la balustrade ! »

-« Mais je pensais que vous étiez le second ? » demanda Finch.

-« Non, je suis le quatrième choix. Svenson était le troisième et vous savez pourquoi il est parti. Maintenant ça va être mon tour et franchement ça ne me tente pas du tout ! »

-« Il peut s'agir de coïncidences » hasarda Finch pour l'inciter à parler, car à ce stade qui aurait pu croire cette hypothèse ?

-« Coïncidence ? Sûrement pas ! C'est cette pièce. Il y a eu un problème la dernière fois qu'elle a été jouée dans ce théâtre. Depuis elle ne doit plus être rejouée ici. »

-« Quel genre de problème ? » demanda Reese.

-« Je ne sais pas. C'est une vieille histoire qui se transmet dans les coulisses. Mais il y a surement un fond de vérité. Il y a dix ans le directeur de l'époque avait essayé d'afficher la pièce. Il n'est pas parvenu à la faire jouer. Et voilà que ca recommence. Moi je ne reste pas ! » Affirma t-il soudain décidé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau d'un pas résolu.

-« Que dites vous de cela M Reese ? »

-« Qu'il s'agit avant tout de superstition mais qu'il doit y avoir un fait bien réel à l'origine. Et cela pourrait nous aider à résoudre l'enquête »

-« Très juste. Je vais faire des recherches sur l'histoire de ces lieux. Etrange que la machine ne nous ai pas transmis les numéros des deux premiers acteurs » constata Finch.

-« Peut être qu'il s'agissait alors seulement d'effrayer plutôt que de tuer ? Mais comme le directeur persiste, le saboteur a du décider de passer à la vitesse supérieure » supposa Reese.

-« Cela pourrait être une explication logique » concéda l'informaticien.

-« Puisque la menace semble avant tout provenir du rôle, si notre numéro l'abandonne, il ne doit plus être en danger ? »

-« C'est possible, en effet »

-« Donc nous pouvons retourner à la bibliothèque en attendant le prochain candidat ? »

Finch eu un sourire moqueur.

-« Vous avez hâte de rentrer ou hâte de me voir rentrer M Reese ? »

Reese se sentit démasqué. Il sourit :

-« Je parlais pour moi Harold. En fait je crois que Bear me manque »

-« Oui bien sur, je vous crois M Reese » commenta l'informaticien amusé.

OoooooooooO

.

De retour à la bibliothèque, Finch entama les recherches sur l'histoire de l'"Access Theatre"

John fit mine de s'installer près de lui.

-« M Reese ? »

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Ne m'aviez vous pas dit que Bear vous manquez ? »

-« En effet » répondit John incertain.

-« Dans ce cas, je m'étonne de ne pas vous voir partir en balade. »

-« Vous nous chassez Harold ? »

-« Pas le moins du monde M Reese » Finch se tourna vers son agent. « Mais si vous n'êtes pas revenu pour la promenade de Bear, c'est donc bien pour me voir reprendre mon poste ici que vous vouliez rentrer ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-« Pris en flagrant délit de mensonge » grogna Reese « Vous me connaissez vraiment trop bien Finch »

Il se leva et siffla le chien.

-« Viens Bear, ainsi je n'aurais émit qu'un demi mensonge »

-« A plus tard M Reese » lança Finch avec un sourire moqueur. John fit semblant d'être vexé mais il ne fut guère convaincant.

OoooooooooO

.

Il revint au bout d'une heure. Finch l'attendait avec de nouvelles informations.

-« L' "Access Theatre" a été fondé il y a 114 ans. Il a connu des heures de gloire et d'autre moins reluisantes, comme tout lieu de ce genre, mais parmi les faits marquants figure en bonne place le « problème » évoqué par M Hersin. Et « problème » ne me semble pas un terme très approprié. » Commenta Finch. « Il y a 20 ans, le Cid a été programmé à l'affiche avec l'un d'un acteur les plus en vue de l'époque : Richard Howell. Il avait 25 ans et aux dires de ses pairs il était l'acteur le plus prometteur de sa génération. Mais le soir de la première, une jeune femme s'est introduit dans les coulisses et l'a poignardé. Apparemment Richard avait obtenu le rôle en évinçant son fiancé et elle a voulu le venger. »

-« Elle l'a tué ? » demanda Reese.

-« Non. Mais il semble que ses blessures l'aient contraint à arrêter définitivement sa carrière. »

-« A ce point ? » remarqua l'ex agent perplexe.

-« La pièce a été annulée et remplacée par une autre. Dix ans plus tard, le directeur de l'époque a remis cette pièce à l'affiche mais elle n'a jamais été jouée. Les incidents se sont multipliés pendant trois mois, des dégâts matériels, quelques chutes. Finalement le projet a été abandonné. Les suivants n'ont pas rencontré d'obstacle »

-« Ici né la légende » commenta Reese.

-« Depuis personne n'a essayé de rejouer cette pièce dans ces lieux. Sauf M Pasterman qui a décidé de la remettre à l'affiche avec le résultat que l'on sait »

-« Vous pensez que quelqu'un agit délibérément pour empêcher ce projet chaque fois qu'il est évoqué ? Mais dans quel but ?»

-« Peut être qu'en rencontrant les protagonistes de l'époque nous en apprendrions un peu plus ? A commencer par la coupable Miss Elizabeth Foster ? »

-« Elle est toujours en prison ? »

-« Elle n'y est jamais allée. Elle a été internée tout de suite après les faits à l'institut Jefferson et elle y est toujours »

-« Eh bien voyons si je peux lui rendre visite Finch ? A voir si son état mental le permets»

-« Selon son dossier médical c'est tout à fait envisageable »

-« Vous avez consulté son dossier ? Je suppose que les données de l'institut étaient mal protégées elles aussi» ironisa l'ex agent.

-« La protection était plutôt faible » grogna Finch saisissant l'allusion. « Les établissements de ce genre ne devraient pas archiver de dossier en informatique sans un bon système de protection »

-« De toute façon rien ne peut vous résister Finch » affirma Reese _« même pas moi »_ songea t-il.

-« Je vais faire en sorte de nous obtenir un rendez vous » annonça Finch sans relever. « J'ai accès au planning »

-« Profitons-en alors. Mais pourquoi nous ? Vous comptez encore aller sur le terrain ?»

-« En effet, je vous accompagne »

-« Soit cette enquête vous passionne, soit vous envisagez de vous passer d'employé dans un proche avenir ? Dois-je chercher un autre emploi Harold ? » Demandant l'ex agent mi amusé mi sérieux.

-« Voyons M Reese, sérieusement que ferais je sans vous ? Vous êtes irremplaçable» répondit Finch d'un ton moqueur. Pourtant John eu la nette sensation que son ton sonnait faux cette fois.

OoooooooooO

.

Il fut impossible de fixer la rencontre pour le lendemain, aucun rendez vous avec un patient ne pouvant être retenu le jeudi. Finch se résigna donc à l'inscrire pour le vendredi.

Ils se demandèrent s'il était utile de poursuivre la surveillance sur Hersin puisqu'il avait renoncé au rôle, mais tandis qu'ils en discutaient un nouveau numéro leur parvint. Reese récupéra les trois livres et Finch collecta les informations.

-« Inutile de chercher bien loin M Reese. Tout indique que ce jeune homme, Matt Fields, est la nouvelle recrue du directeur Pasterman »

-« Ignorant ou courageux » commenta Reese.

-« Nous le saurons bientôt. Il ne se passera sans doute rien ce soir, mais demain, mieux vaudra assister aux répétitions. Et avant que vous ne me le fassiez remarquer M Reese » ajouta Finch en voyant le regard contrarié de son agent « J'avais déjà prévu de passer la matinée au théâtre avec le directeur. Il doit me montrer les comptes »

John émit un soupir à fendre l'âme qui suscita un sourire amusé chez son partenaire.

-« Vous avez juré de me compliquer la tache Finch. Je vais vous réclamer une prime de risque ! »

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain, le directeur leur présenta Matt Fields avant d'aller s'enfermer avec Finch dans son bureau. Reese resta au bord de la scène à surveiller leur numéro.

Le comédien faisait plus jeune que son âge _« il a l'air d'un gamin déguisé pour un bal masqué »_ songea t-il _« mais il est doué »_ apprécia t-il.

Il était aux aguets, prêt à intervenir à la moindre alerte. Son instinct l'avertissait que le saboteur ne devait pas être très loin. S'introduire dans les lieux ne semblait lui poser aucune difficulté. _« C'est peut être un technicien ? »_ songea t-il. Mais il butait toujours sur la même question : le mobile. Quel pouvait être les motivations de ce mystérieux individu ? La rencontre prévue le lendemain leur fournirait peut être une piste ?

Un léger grincement le tira de ses réflexions. Il leva la tête, cherchant une présence, un mouvement suspect. Il ne vit rien. Avançant de quelques pas, il continua d'observer les lieux. Le grincement se fit entendre à nouveau. La voix de Matt le couvrit un instant. Reese se tourna dans sa direction. Celui-ci récitait sa tirade en reculant pour rejoindre le centre de la scène. L'ex agent compris alors l'origine du bruit : une trappe était ouverte dans le plancher et Matt se dirigeait droit sur elle, sans la voir. Il risquait de se rompre le cou en tombant. John s'élança et le repoussa de justesse. Le jeune homme poussa un cri étranglé en apercevant l'ouverture. Reese n'hésita pas. La trappe devait être manœuvrée depuis le sous sol. Plutôt que de passer par la porte des caves, qu'il ne pouvait atteindre qu'en traversant une partie des coulisses, il choisit de se laisser tomber dans l'ouverture pour y accéder directement, espérant intercepter enfin le saboteur qui devait encore s'y trouver.

Matt le regarda faire stupéfait, puis décida d'aller prévenir des secours et courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Une fois en bas, John compris qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. L'inconnu était toujours là. Il se guida au son de ses pas.

John suivit l'intrus dans les sous-sols, ce dernier semblait connaître parfaitement les lieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'ex agent et le désavantageait.

Il avançait prudemment entre les éléments de machinerie. Lorsqu'il sentit la présence de l'inconnu derrière lui, il était trop tard, le coup l'assomma à moitié et il tomba sur le sol. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre et s'agenouiller. Il entendit les pas de son agresseur s'éloignaient vers les salles du fond. _« Il doit probablement y avoir plusieurs sorties »_ songea t-il exaspéré de s'être fait surprendre.

A cet instant la porte d'accès grinça et une voix bien connue résonna :

-« M Reese vous êtes là? John? »

L'ex agent soupira. Pourquoi venait-il ici ?, _« est- il donc devenu inconscient? »_ murmura t-il

-« En bas Finch »

Il l'entendit descendre et le vit s'approcher.

-« John vous êtes blessé? » l'inquiétude pesant déjà lourdement dans sa voix.

-« Non, juste un coup sur la tête » grogna Reese « J'aurai du anticiper » ajouta t-il mécontent. « Et vous ne devriez pas être ici, pour votre sécurité » ajouta t-il en posant une main sur le bras de son partenaire.

Finch se pencha et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-« Restez assis un instant pour dissiper les effets du choc » intima t-il.

-« Je vais bien Harold »

Finch émit un son mécontent.

-« De toute façon vous ne prenez jamais soin de vous » constata t-il.

-« Vous le faite pour moi » répondit John avec un haussement d'épaule.

Finch était agenouillé près de lui, il se pencha en avant pour passer la main derrière sa tête, tâtant prudemment la bosse qui s'était formée. John sentait son souffle sur son visage, il frissonna. Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près de lui pour sa tranquillité. Finch se pencha un peu plus et John ne put résister à la tentation. Glissant une main sur la nuque de son partenaire, il attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Finch resta figé, stupéfait, mais il le laissa faire sans le repousser. John en profita pour prolonger le baiser. Persuadé qu'il n'aurait plus jamais une pareille opportunité, il entendait s'en forger un souvenir inoubliable. Il finit par relâcher son partenaire, passant doucement la main sur sa joue, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, son regard ancré dans le sien.

Harold le stoppa en saisissant son poignet.

Il le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire. John devinait qu'il analysait la situation comme il savait si bien le faire.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? » demanda t-il enfin.

John décida de jouer carte sur table.

-« Parce que j'en avais envie »

-« Depuis longtemps » précisa t-il.

Il sentit Finch se raidir. Il lâcha son poignet.

-« Vous vouliez la vérité Harold? Cela fait des mois que je rêve de vous embrasser sans jamais oser le faire parce que je redoute votre réaction. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je suppose que toute résistance humaine a ses limites? » Murmura-t-il

-« Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous… » Finch hésita « m'embrasser ? » Demanda-t-il. Il avait besoin de savoir, d'être sûr.

John soupira.

-« A votre avis Harold? Pourquoi peut-on souhaiter embrasser une personne? Sinon parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre ce qu'on éprouve pour elle? »

Finch hésitait devant cet aveu, cela lui semblait tellement irréel, trop beau pour être vrai.

-« Vous avez une drôle de façon d'exprimer votre… amitié M Reese » commenta-t-il incertain, insistant volontairement sur le mot "amitié".

-« Je ne vous ai pas embrassé comme un ami Harold, ce que j'éprouve pour vous est bien plus que de l'amitié » répondit l'ex agent le fixant d'un regard intense à travers lequel il aurait voulu lui transmettre ses pensées.

Finch ne répondit pas. John détourna les yeux _« je devais m'y attendre »_ songea t-il. Il ajouta résigné :

-« Je n'en espère pas autant de vous et…. » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Harold avait saisi son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait à son tour éperdument, passionnément, John gémit de satisfaction, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire pour l'attirer plus près et lui rendit son baiser.

-« Vous aviez tort » lui murmura Harold quand ils se séparèrent.

John lui sourit.

-« J'aime beaucoup avoir tort » souffla-t-il. Il caressa doucement la joue de son vis-à-vis « Et j'aurais aimé m'en apercevoir plus tôt »

Finch lui sourit timidement.

-« Je crois que l'essentiel est déjà de s'en rendre compte »

-« C'est vrai » confirma l'ex agent.

-« Ou cela va-t-il nous mener ? » demanda Harold.

John sentit son inquiétude.

-« A être heureux? » suggéra-t-il

Puis il ajouta d'un ton sérieux :

-« Peu importe, l'essentiel est d'y aller ensemble » Il embrassa à nouveau son partenaire pour confirmer ses paroles et Finch se sentit rassuré.

Il finit par se détacher de lui. « Il est temps de reprendre notre mission » affirma t-il.

John devina que son partenaire avait certainement besoin de réfléchir, c'était dans sa nature. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le brusquer. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre lui semblait déjà tellement inespéré.

-« Je me serais bien reposé encore un peu » répondit-il taquin.

-« Dans ce cas je vais vous attendre en haut M Reese » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton.

-« Inutile » soupira l'ex agent « sans vous le repos perds tout son charme »

Harold lui adressa un sourire moqueur et l'aida à se relever.

-« Comment vous sentez vous ? Pas de vertige ? »

-« Non j'ai la tête dure »

-« Heureusement pour vous ! Vous avez une belle bosse M Reese »

-« Une de plus » commenta John d'un air insouciant avant tout destiné à rassurer son partenaire.

-« Bien alors reprenons l'enquête »

-« A vos ordres patron » déclara Reese en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.


	3. Chapter 3

_L'enquête progresse !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité à mes histoires._

 _Merci à Paige0703, (auteure spécialisée dans les fics géniales, intéressantes, inventives, et pleines d'humour !) pour ses encouragements._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

Au matin Reese passa prendre Finch à la bibliothèque comme prévu. Il entra d'un pas tranquille en apparence, mais en vérité il était perturbé, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

La veille, après avoir longuement discuté avec le directeur et les techniciens, il avait reconduit Finch dans leur repère et ils s'étaient quittés normalement, comme si les instants partagés dans les sous sols ne s'étaient jamais produits. Et ce matin ? Devait-il continuer ainsi ? Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Finch ne pourrait pas ignorer indéfiniment leur rapprochement. Il avait osé avouer ses sentiments à son partenaire et contre toute attente, ce dernier les lui avaient rendu. Il ne pourrait pas ignorer cela !

Mais Finch était si secret, si réservé. John se doutait qu'il aurait besoin de temps. _« Je saurais être patient pour lui »_ songea t-il.

De son côté Finch attendait, anxieux de ce qui se produirait à l'arrivée de son partenaire. Partager entre l'envie qu'il lui exprime à nouveau ses sentiments et la crainte qu'il le fasse. C'était contradictoire, mais il ne parvenait pas à décider ce qu'il souhaitait le plus.

-« Bonjour Finch » Reese s'avança et lui tendit son gobelet.

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit l'informaticien sans détourner le regard de ses écrans.

John laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Il avait vraiment espérer un autre accueil. Mais il n'était pas surpris au fond, Finch montrait rarement ses sentiments. A moins qu'il n'est changé d'avis ? Peut être regrettait-il ces instants de faiblesse entre ses bras ? John chassa cette pensée inopportune. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela revenait à douter de sa sincérité.

Finch observait son partenaire d'un regard en coin. Il perçu ses hésitations puis sa… frustration ? Visiblement lui non plus ne savait pas comment se comporter. La crainte de le blesser ? Ou autre chose ? Un regret ? Finch se raidit à cette pensée. Non, il savait que son partenaire était sincère. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de savoir combien de temps cela durerait. Il était conscient de lui-même, de leurs différences. Combien de temps avant que John ne les réalise à son tour ? Cela les séparerait inévitablement. Et Finch savait qu'il ne supporterait pas la séparation. Il songea alors que sa crainte de s'engager égalait son envie de le faire. Insoluble paradoxe.

John fit le tour de la pièce, indécis. Finalement il choisit d'attendre un peu.

-« Êtes-vous prêt Finch ? » demanda t-il.

-« Juste une minute M Reese »

Il acheva ses manipulations puis ferma l'ordinateur.

-« J'ai terminé » annonça t-il

Il se leva et traversa la pièce pour prendre son manteau, sans un geste envers son partenaire. John le regarda faire, déçu, il lui semblait que ses rêves se brisaient.

-« Allons-y » dit-il simplement.

L'ambiance dans l'habitacle était lourde. Finch décida de partager les dernières informations recueillies pour briser ce silence pesant et ouvrit son portable pour retrouver ses notes.

-« Elizabeth Axelle Foster, 20 ans à l'époque » commenca t-il « Fille aînée d'un couple de fleuriste. Elle travaillait comme ouvreuse à l' "Access Theatre". C'est là qu'elle a rencontré Marthy Abbot. Apparemment, ils étaient fiancés depuis un an. Marthy n'était pas encore très connu. Je crois que ce fameux rôle aurait été son premier engagement sérieux »

John ne répondit pas, le regard rivé sur la route.

-« Il devait tout de même avoir un certain talent pour avoir été choisi pour cette pièce. » ajouta t-il incertain.

-« Sa carrière a du être lancé par cette affaire » émit Reese. Finch se sentit soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

-« En effet »

-« Et qu'est il devenu ? »

L'informaticien eu une hésitation, puis confessa :

-« Je l'ignore. Je n'avais pas tout à fait terminé les recherches lorsque nous avons quitté la bibliothèque »

Il jeta un regard curieux à son associé. Il espérait une boutade, un « cela ne vous ressemble pas Finch » ou un « Vous m'étonnez Harold », mais Reese se contenta d'un :

-« Vous auriez du me le dire Finch. Je vous aurai laissé terminer »

Finch baissa la tête, déçu.

-« Ce n'est rien. Je reprendrai tout à l'heure »

John ne répondit pas et le silence retomba. Finch se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était responsable de cette ambiance, mais il ne parvenait pas à réagir pour y mettre fin. Il aurait suffit de quelques mots d'explication. Mais il ne parvenait pas à les prononcer.

Une fois parvenu à l'institut, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. La secrétaire les accompagna vers la salle des visites.

-« Une seule personne par visite » précisa t-elle.

-« Allez-y Harold. Je vais rester près de la porte »

Finch approuva et alla s'asseoir à l'une des tables. Choisissant délibérément la plus accessible aux regards de son agent.

Elizabeth entra et, guidée pas l'assistante, elle prit place face à lui. A quarante ans, elle restait une très jolie femme au visage délicat. Elle avait de grands yeux sombres qui semblaient pouvoir lire en vous. Elle le dévisagea et Finch frissonna, désagréablement impressionné.

-« Êtes-vous vraiment avocat ? » demanda t-elle.

Finch s'était présenté comme tel. Il hésita, mal à l'aise

-« Je suis avant tout passionné de théâtre et j'aimerai écrire un livre sur Richard Howell »

-« Et donc, vous voulez le témoignage de celle qui a brisé sa carrière ? »

-« Hum, en quelque sorte » émit Finch.

-« Que savez-vous ? » questionna t-elle.

-« J'ai lu les rapports de police de l'époque » commença t-il.

Elle l'interrompit :

-« Ils sont faux » affirma t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

-« J'ai relevé qu'ils contenaient peu de détails » commenta Finch.

-« Ils ne contiennent que des mensonges alors mieux vaut donner le moins de détails possibles »

-« Pour éviter les contradictions ? »

-« Exactement »

-« Accepteriez-vous de me raconter la véritable histoire ? »

-« Pas si vous voulez la publier »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Vous pourriez être réhabilité » tenta l'informaticien.

-« Je n'ai pas de réhabilitation à attendre » soupira Elizabeth « J'ai commis un crime, c'est incontestable. Ce sont les innocents que l'on réhabilitent et moi je suis coupable »

-« Alors pourquoi taire la vérité ? »

-« Parce qu'elle pourrait faire beaucoup de mal à Richard Howell et il a déjà assez souffert par ma faute »

-« Je comprends. Et si je vous jure de ne pas la publier ? »

-« Rien ne prouve que vous êtes sincère. J'ai eu l'occasion de constater que la parole des hommes ne vaut pas grand-chose devant leurs intérêts. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir » constata t-elle amer.

-« Mais moi je n'ai qu'une parole et je la respecte » affirma Finch.

Elizabeth réfléchit. Son regard glissait à travers la salle.

-« Qui est l'homme qui nous surveille ? »

-« C'est mon associé » répondit Harold « et mon ami » ajouta t-il après un instant.

-« Il n'a qu'une parole lui aussi ? »

-« Oui. Il ne trahit jamais un secret. Et si votre histoire doit rester secrète elle le restera mais j'aimerai vraiment connaître votre version »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

-« Je ne peux pas »

Elle se pencha vers l'informaticien.

-« Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance »

Elle sursauta en apercevant l'attitude de John. La voyant se pencher vers Finch il s'était figé, prêt à intervenir contre toute menace. Elle vit son regard attentif, tendu, braqué sur elle comme une menace.

-« Il vous protège » souffla t-elle.

-« Pardon ? »

-« Votre ami. Il vous protège ? Il a réagit lorsque je me suis penchée vers vous comme s'il avait peur pour vous »

-« Il veille sur moi » confirma Finch.

Elizabeth sourit.

-« Avec un regard pareil c'est sur »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

-« Il est plus qu'un ami n'est ce pas ? »

Finch n'hésita qu'un instant.

-« Oui il est plus que cela »

-« Et vous me le dites ? » interrogea la jeune femme surprise.

-« Je vous l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mentir »

Elle resta perplexe. Finch décida de tenter une autre approche.

-« Miss Foster, pour vous prouver que vous pouvez me faire confiance je vais vous avouer toute la vérité » et Finch lui raconta leur enquête, sans en dévoiler l'origine bien sur, mais en lui dévoilant leur véritable but.

Elizabeth le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-« Alors vous êtes là pour résoudre une énigme ? Vous n'êtes pas écrivain ? »

-« Et je n'écrirais jamais rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire »

La jeune femme réfléchit. Finch attendait, anxieux. Enfin elle affirma :

-« Vous êtes honnête. Bien plus que la plupart des hommes que j'ai croisé. Je crois que je peux vous faire confiance »

Elle observa l'entrée de la salle.

-« Mais faites donc signe à votre ami de venir nous rejoindre. Il me fait peur avec son regard si dur. Rien que pour cela je ne vous ferai rien même si cela avait été mon intention ! »

-« Vous n'avez droit qu'à un seul visiteur »

-« Darla ne dira rien. Elle est souple sur la discipline »

Finch se tourna et fit signe à John de les rejoindre.

-« Venez avec nous » lui dit Elizabeth comme il approchait. « Vous pourrez mieux constater que je ne ferai rien à votre ami. Et peut être que vous deviendrez moins effrayant »

-« Désolé. Ce n'était pas mon intention » répondit Reese.

-« Vous vouliez m'intimider pour que je ne lui fasse pas de mal. Mais je ne suis plus une criminelle maintenant vous savez ? Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été d'ailleurs, j'étais juste folle je crois »

Elle les dévisagea puis ajouta :

-« Je vais vous raconter. A l'époque j'étais fiancée à Marthy Abbot. Il était bon comédien mais il n'avait pas encore décroché le rôle qui devait lancer sa carrière et moi je le soutenais autant que possible parce que je l'aimais et je lui trouvais bien plus de talent qu'à tous les autres. Enfin il a auditionné pour le rôle de Rodrigue et il a été retenu. Cette fois, il allait sortir de l'ombre et j'étais fière de lui. » Elle soupira « Et puis deux semaines avant la première Richard Howell est intervenu. Il voulait le rôle à tout prix. C'était difficile de croire qu'un acteur célèbre tel que lui souhaite jouer dans ce petit théâtre, mais c'était la pièce qui l'intéressait. C'était la pièce que sa mère avait interprété avant d'arrêter sa carrière et elle se jouait dans ce théâtre. Vous connaissez bien l'histoire de Richard ? »

-« Un peu. Je cherche à compléter mes informations » répondit Finch.

-« Richard était le fils de Laura Quinn. Une grande actrice. Son père était juge. Il a même été nommé à la cour suprême. Un jeune magistrat prometteur et une jeune actrice talentueuse : la mésalliance totale. Les parents du juge étaient totalement opposés à leur union. Mais ils étaient entêtés. Alors un compromis fut trouvé. Les parents ont consentis au mariage à condition que Laura abandonne sa carrière. Elle a accepté. Je crois qu'elle pensait qu'une fois mariée elle pourrait les faire changer d'avis. Je pense qu'au début ils étaient heureux. Richard est né. Il est vite devenu évident qu'il avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère mais aussi de son talent. Après plusieurs années Laura a voulu reprendre sa carrière mais ils lui ont rappelé les termes de l'arrangement. Elle a réalisé qu'elle était piégée dans ce milieu étroit et qu'elle n'en sortirait pas. Ils se sont acharnés à la tenir en cage et elle a fini par en mourir. Officiellement, une balade en montagne qui a mal tourné. Mais chacun savait qu'elle n'avait pas glissée accidentellement. Richard avait dix ans. Son père était ravagé par les remords et il en a profité pour le dominer. Lorsqu'il lui a annoncé quelques années plus tard qu'il voulait être acteur comme sa mère, son père ne s'y est pas opposé. De toute façon Richard lui avait fait comprendre qu'il agirait comme sa mère s'il ne le laissait pas faire et le juge ne voulait pas tout perdre. A partir de ce moment Richard a écrasé tout ses concurrents par son talent et par les appuis de son père. Si le premier ne suffisait pas le juge faisait jouer ses relations. Ce qu'il a fait pour que Richard obtienne le rôle attribué à Marthy»

-« Il a du le prendre assez mal » commenta Reese.

-« C'était une injustice totale » affirma Elizabeth « Marthy était désespéré et je me suis mise à détester Richard. Je voulais qu'il lui rende son rôle, c'était devenu une obsession »

-« Alors vous avez décidé d'écarter Richard ? »

-« Oui je voulais l'empêcher de jouer. Mais pas le tuer pour autant »

-« Pourtant vous avez utilisé un poignard » émit John.

-« Non ! » protesta la jeune femme. « Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'arme de ce genre. Regardez-moi » ajouta t-elle « Je ne suis pas très grande et je n'ai jamais été très forte. Lui était grand et costaud. Je n'aurais jamais pu le blesser avec un poignard, je n'aurai pas eu assez de force pour l'attaquer »

L'ex agent lui lança un regard appréciateur et hocha la tête.

-« Mais le rapport de police…. » Objecta Finch.

-« Je vous ai dit qu'il était faux » l'interrompit Elizabeth. « Richard en a dicté le contenu à son père qui a fait pression pour qu'il soit rédigé ainsi »

-« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? »

-« Parce que la vérité était trop affreuse » murmura Elizabeth « Il ne voulait pas qu'on la connaisse. Elle baissa la tête. « En trafiquant les faits il pouvait laisser croire à un simple handicap qui l'empêchait de jouer. De la même façon ils m'ont fait passer pour folle parce qu'un internement évitait un procès où Richard aurait du comparaître et cela il ne le pouvait pas »

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda John.

Elizabeth les observa hésitante.

-« Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas le tuer, juste l'empêcher de jouer. Alors j'ai décidé de lui enlever ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir le rôle. Je ne pouvais pas lui retirer son talent. J'ai choisi de lui enlever sa beauté. Ce jour là je n'avait pas de couteau mais une fiole de vitriol »

Finch eu un hoquet horrifié, Reese se raidit imperceptiblement.

-« Je vous fais horreur ? » demanda Elizabeth « Vous pouvez. C'est pareil pour moi depuis que j'ai réalisé mon geste et surtout son côté irréversible. Ce genre de lésions ne se répare pas » murmura t-elle.

-« D'où la nécessité de trafiquer le rapport » commenta Reese « mieux valait se dire handicapé que défiguré, et inspirer la pitié plutôt que l'horreur »

-« Très peu de personne savait la vérité. Quelques policiers, quelques médecins. Le juge s'est assuré de leur silence. Richard vit reclus et ne reçoit aucun visiteur. »

Elizabeth reprit, rêveuse :

-« Lorsque je lui ai lancé le contenu de la fiole au visage il a eu le temps de se protéger de ses mains. Le haut de son visage est intact et ses yeux n'ont pas été atteints. Il a toujours ce formidable regard qui faisait sa beauté. Mais il doit dissimuler le bas de son visage sous un masque »

-« Vous l'avez vu ? » demanda Finch.

-« Oui. C'est pourquoi je connais si bien son histoire. Trois ans après cette sinistre soirée. Il voulait comprendre alors on m'a amené à lui. Je lui ai demandé pardon d'avoir brisé sa vie et sa carrière. La mienne ne valait pas mieux.»

-« Vous étiez enfermée ici…. » Commença Finch.

-« Ce n'était pas le pire. Après l'agression la pièce a été annulée mais Marthy a été engagé ailleurs. Plus parce qu'il était le fiancé de la coupable que pour lui-même. Il a profité de sa nouvelle notoriété pour lancer sa carrière. Cela n'a pas durée pourtant. Il n'avait pas autant de talent que je le pensais » ajouta la jeune femme, amer. « Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Pas une seule fois il n'a essayé de me contacter. Je ne comptais pas vraiment pour lui apparemment et il m'a vite remplacé »

-« Il ne vous méritait pas » émit Finch.

Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

-« Je suis une âme perdue »

Elle les regarda fixement.

-« Gardez précieusement ce que vous avez. Quand à votre enquête, vous devriez laisser dormir le passé, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse vous servir pour résoudre l'énigme »

-« Pourtant quelqu'un est prêt à tout pour empêcher la réussite de cette pièce comme à l'époque et comme il y a dix ans »

-« Ca ne peut pas être comme il y a dix ans » protesta Elizabeth.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Reese.

La jeune femme se troubla un instant.

-« Tout cela est de l'histoire ancienne. C'est terminé à présent »

-« Nous allons devoir chercher une autre piste » commenta Finch songeur.

-« Et vous ne publierez rien ? » rappela Elizabeth.

-« Je n'ai qu'une parole »

-« Bien. Je vous souhaite bonne chance » la jeune femme se leva et fait signe à l'infirmière. Elle sortie de la salle sans se retourner.

Finch se tourna vers son agent.

-« Elle a raison. L'histoire valait la peine d'être éclaircie mais cela ne nous désigne pas de coupable »

John ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait.

Ils regagnèrent leur véhicule silencieusement.

Une fois installé Reese affirma :

-« Je pense au contraire que nous devrions garder cette piste Finch »

L'informaticien lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-« Pourquoi pas ? Richard est défiguré mais il n'est pas infirme »

-« Mais quelle serait son but ? La vengeance ? Mais contre qui ?»

-« Vous avez entendu ce qu'à dit Elizabeth. Il voulait le rôle parce que c'était la dernière pièce jouée par sa mère et dans ce théâtre précisément. Peut être ne supporte t-il pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse »

Finch l'observa perplexe.

-« Vous croyez que ce serait un motif solide ? Cette pièce a bien du être jouée des dizaines de fois depuis »

-« Mais pas dans ce théâtre »

-« Je vais vérifier » émit Harold comprenant l'idée de son agent « Mais ce serait vraiment retors » commenta t-il après un instant.

-« Comme certaines âmes humaines » jugea Reese.


	4. Chapter 4

_L'enquête se termine… avant l'ultime rebondissement !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires._

 _Merci à Paige0703, (auteure spécialisée dans les fics géniales, inventives, intéressantes, et pleines d'humour !) pour son soutien._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

De retour à la bibliothèque, Finch raccrocha son manteau puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place habituelle pour commencer de nouvelles recherches sur Marthy Abbot et sur Richard Howell…

Reese resta près de lui, attendant qu'il lui donne une adresse ou une piste à suivre, silencieux.

 _« Comme résigné »_ songea Finch et cette pensée lui fit mal. Les paroles d'Elizabeth résonnaient dans son esprit _« Il est plus qu'un ami n'est ce pas ? ». « Oui il est plus que cela »_ avait-il répondu. Il osait exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait à une parfaite inconnue et se taisait envers le principal intéressé, au risque de le blesser ou, pire, de le perdre. Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'une révélation : il était en train de gâcher ce lien si précieux tissé entre eux juste parce qu'il se laissait envahir par des craintes sans fondement…

Il cessa de pianoter sur le clavier et resta immobile. Ce brusque changement attira aussitôt l'attention de Reese qui se rapprocha de lui.

-« Un problème Finch ? » demanda t-il perplexe.

L'informaticien leva les yeux vers lui. John y lut une sorte de détermination nouvelle.

Finch se leva et posa ses mains contre la poitrine de l'ex agent. John n'osa pas bouger, attendant la suite.

-« Je réalise que… » Commença t-il hésitant. Il observa son agent et vit qu'il retenait son souffle « Je réalise que je vous ai à peine salué ce matin » murmura t-il.

Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui de son partenaire, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'écarter, mais John n'en avait pas l'intention. Il se pencha pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent, s'unissent, pour que leurs souffles se mêlent, ne fassent plus qu'un. Il enlaça son partenaire pour le rapprocher un peu plus, le sentir contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Finch posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-« J'espère que vous me saluerez ainsi chaque matin Harold » lui murmura John au creux de l'oreille. Il le sentit sourire.

-« Je suis désolé d'avoir été si distant. Je crois que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais »

-« Et maintenant vous n'avez plus peur ? »

-« Si. Mais je redoute encore plus de vous perdre » confessa Finch.

-« Ca n'arrivera pas Harold »

L'informaticien leva les yeux vers lui et ancra son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

-« Je veux vivre cette histoire avec vous John. Quelque soit les risques, même si cela ne dure pas, je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance, parce que.. .. » Il hésita « parce que je vous aime »

John lui sourit.

-« Je vous aime aussi Harold, et je vais faire en sorte que vous oubliez toute vos peurs. Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal et je ne me lasserai pas de vous je vous le promets »

Il ajouta, taquin :

-« Et vous savez que je n'ai qu'une parole ? Donc vous n'êtes pas près de vous débarrasser de moi !»

Finch compris qu'il cherchait à le rassurer, à détendre l'atmosphère, mais il savait surtout qu'il était sérieux.

-« Je crains que vous ne soyez dans le même cas M Reese»

-« Je suis prêt » murmura l'ex agent en l'embrassant à nouveau tendrement.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin d'un programme les fit sursauter.

-« Hum, le programme s'est achevé. Je dois m'en occuper » annonça Finch.

-« Il faut vraiment se remettre au travail ? » demanda John, resserrant instinctivement ses bras autour de son associé.

-« Je le crains »

-« Vous êtes sur ? » demanda l'ex agent déçu.

-« Certain M Reese »

-« Bon d'accord » admit John, consentant enfin à le lâcher. « Je trouve mes pauses insuffisamment longues Finch, je vais devoir demander à mon patron de revoir mon contrat pour allonger mes temps de repos ».

-« Vous pouvez toujours essayer John. Je crois qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup »

-« Alors je suis chanceux » répondit Reese avec un sourire amusé.

Finch reprit sa place et Reese s'assit près de lui.

-« J'ai commencé par quelques recherches sur Marthy Abbot. Après le drame il a connu une certaine notoriété. Mais il n'en a pas profité très longtemps » constata Finch.

-« Elizabeth a dit qu'il n'avait pas su garder son succès »

-« Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il le puisse, il est mort trois ans plus tard. Il a été assassiné »

-« Le coupable a été retrouvé ? »

-« Non. Officiellement il a surpris un cambrioleur et l'histoire a mal tournée »

-« Juste trois ans après » constata Reese.

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'Elizabeth a rencontré Richard trois ans après les faits »

-« Et vous pensez qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une coïncidence ? »

-« Richard voulait connaître ses motivations. Quand il a sut qu'elle avait agit par amour pour Marthy il a pu vouloir se venger de celui qui était à l'origine de tout, bien que Marthy n'avait rien manigancé et n'a fait que profiter de la situation »

-« Cela voudrait dire que Richard a tué Marthy ? Ou qu'il a engagé quelqu'un ? Mais comment le prouver ? »

-« Bonne question » murmura Reese. Il réfléchit un instant puis demanda : « Et pour Richard Howell ? »

-« Il y a de nombreuses infos sur lui avant le drame. Ensuite elles se font rares, comme s'il avait décidé de disparaitre du monde des vivants. A priori il vit reclus avec trois domestiques pour le servir. Il n'accorde jamais la moindre interview, ne sort jamais et personne n'a pu le rencontrer depuis les faits sauf son père. Et Elizabeth »

-« Il est compréhensible qu'il ne veuille pas être vu »

-« J'ai fini par trouver une adresse mais il sera difficile de l'approcher dans ces conditions »

-« Nous pourrions faire appel aux forces de l'ordre ? » suggéra Reese.

-« Cela semble notre meilleure option en effet » répondit l'informaticien.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Monsieur Howell ne reçoit personne, désolé »

-« Nous menons une enquête pour meurtre et nous avons besoin du témoignage de votre patron ! » martela Fusco qui commençait à être agacé au bout de cinq minutes de palabres inutiles.

-« Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait vous aider M l'inspecteur. M Howell ne sort jamais de son domaine »

-« Il n'a peut être rien vu mais il connaissait la victime et nous avons besoin qu'il nous en parle »

Le majordome fit la moue.

-« M Howell vit retiré du monde depuis de nombreuses années, il n'a plus guère de connaissance » répliqua t-il.

-« Ecoutez mon gars » répliqua Fusco énervé « Il n'y a que deux solutions : soit vous nous laissez entrer et discuter tranquillement avec votre patron, soit il sera convoqué au commissariat et ce sera nettement moins agréable pour lui » bluffa t-il.

Le majordome allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix rauque se fit attendre.

-« Laissez les entrer Joshua. Je vais les recevoir »

-« Bien Monsieur » répondit ce dernier visiblement mécontent.

Joshua les installa à contre cœur dans un petit salon décoré de meubles anciens que l'on pouvait plutôt deviner que voir. Les rideaux hermétiquement clos arrêtaient la lumière extérieure et seule deux faibles lampes éclairaient la pièce.

Reese enclencha son oreillette pour permettre à son partenaire d'écouter la conversation.

-« Drôle d'ambiance » commenta Fusco mal à l'aise.

-« Il veut éviter la lumière pour dissimuler son visage sans doute »

-« Ouais mais j'aurais du mal à vivre dans la pénombre » grogna l'inspecteur.

-« Hé bien Messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ? » Annonça leur hôte en prenant place dans le fauteuil installé dans la partie la plus sombre de la pièce. Reese le dévisagea. Ses vêtements ressemblaient à un costume de théâtre, ses mains étaient gantées, le bas de son visage était dissimulé par un masque, mais ses yeux clairs étaient vifs et une épaisse chevelure blonde tombant jusqu'aux épaules semblait auréoler ses traits.

-« Mon style vous intrigue » ricana t-il « Je ne peux plus jouer mais je peux toujours porter les costumes de mes rôles préférés »

-« Sans doute » émit Reese troublé par la lueur rusée dans les yeux de l'acteur.

Lionel s'éclaircit la gorge.

-« Bon, nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Marthy Abbot, survenu il y a 17 ans » commença t-il

-« Vraiment inspecteur ? N'avez-vous pas d'affaires en cours plus urgente pour déterrer ainsi le passé ? »

-« Dans notre cas nous cherchons à relier le passé au présent » affirma Reese « Plusieurs incidents survenus à l'"Access Theatre" et qui auraient pu mal finir »

-« Je ne peux rien faire pour vous inspecteur. Je n'ai pas assisté au meurtre de Marthy Abbot »

-« Mais vous le connaissiez ? »

-« Oui. Je l'avais évincé du rôle que je convoitais»

-« Oh » souffla Fusco devant sa franchise.

Richard eu un rire moqueur.

-« J'étais le seul à pouvoir tenir ce rôle dans ces lieux. C'était la dernière pièce jouée par ma mère en son temps. Il fallait des acteurs capables de l'interpréter à la perfection comme elle et son partenaire à l'époque. Moi seul pouvais y parvenir. Et j'avais trouvé la partenaire idéale pour le rôle féminin »

-« C'était compter sans l'intervention d'Elizabeth Foster »

Richard se crispa.

-« En effet. Elle a brisé ma carrière »

-« Vous avez du lui en vouloir ? » interrogea Fusco.

-« Je l'ai haïe bien sur. Puis j'ai obtenu la vérité sur ses motivations et j'ai tournée ma haine vers le vrai coupable»

-« Marthy n'était pas au courant pourtant » affirma Reese.

-« Elle a agit pour lui et il en a profité. D'ailleurs je suis persuadé qu'il ne l'aurait pas empêché d'agir s'il avait connu son projet »

-« Et vous avez voulu vous venger ? » suggéra Fusco.

Richard le fixa moqueur.

-« Je me suis vengé inspecteur »

-« Êtes-vous en train d'avouer ? » demanda Lionel.

-« Tout est dans le choix des mots inspecteur. Les mots pèsent lourd parfois. Ils ont chacun une signification bien précise »

-« Avez-vous assassiné Marthy Abbot ? » demanda l'inspecteur agacé.

-« Non inspecteur »

-« Avez-vous commandité son meurtre ? »

-« Non inspecteur »

-« Mais vous l'avez suggéré » émit Reese qui s'efforçait de suivre le raisonnement du personnage.

-« Oui, en effet »

-« Donc vous êtes coupable » déclara Fusco.

-« Et de quoi donc inspecteur ? D'auto suggestion ? Il ne me semble pas que ce soit un crime. Je ne tenais pas l'arme et je n'ai même jamais rencontré ce " personnage "» ajouta t-il méprisant.

-« Cet homme est diabolique » souffla Finch.

Reese était du même avis.

-« Alors qui est le criminel ? » interrogea t-il.

Richard le fixa, une lueur sournoise dans ses yeux.

-« Julian était un excellent ami inspecteur. Il espérait même devenir plus je crois » Richard haussa les épaules « Il était intéressant mais dans certains domaines je ne fréquente que les gens de mon niveau social »

-« Sauf si vous avez intérêt à agir autrement » suggéra Reese.

-« En effet. Il était prêt à tout pour me faire plaisir, et, après l'accident, pour me consoler. Il a agit intelligemment puisque vous ne l'avez jamais arrêté »

-« Et où est-il maintenant ? » demanda Fusco.

Le comédien fit semblant de réfléchir.

-« En enfer je suppose, puisque c'était un meurtrier »

-« Il est mort ? Vous l'avez assassiné ?» s'exclama Lionel.

-« C'est une obsession chez vous inspecteur » ricana leur hôte.

-« Vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'intervenir. Je suppose que pour lui aussi il vous a suffit d'un peu d'auto suggestion » commenta John.

-« Vous êtes perspicace inspecteur » lui répondit Richard ironique. « Les peines de cœurs sont parfois insupportables. »

Fusco jeta un regard atterré à John.

-« Vous voyez, je ne peux rien pour vous. Enfin, je vous ai donné le nom du coupable mais cela ne changera rien puisque vous ne pouvez plus l'arrêter »

-« Que savez-vous des incidents survenus dernièrement à l'"Access Theatre" ?» interrogea Fusco.

-« Rien inspecteur. Les journaux les ont-ils évoqués ? Je n'ai rien lu là-dessus »

-« Les incidents n'ont qu'un seul but : empêcher la représentation du Cid, votre pièce dans votre théâtre » affirma Reese.

-« Vraiment ? »

Reese se pencha vers lui.

-« Vous ne voulez pas que cette pièce soit jouée dans ces lieux sans vous. Il y a dix ans vous avez fait en sorte que le projet soit abandonné. Aujourd'hui, c'est la même chose, parce que vous êtes obsédé par l'idée que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir succéder à votre mère et à son partenaire »

L'acteur le fixa d'un regard mauvais.

-« Vous êtes très fort pour deviner les faits inspecteur, mais pas assez pour les empêcher ou les prouver. Je refuse que cette pièce soit jouée sans moi et cela n'arrivera pas ! » Martela t-il.

-« Il y avait d'autre moyens. Vous auriez pu acheter le théâtre et le fermer par exemple » constata Fusco

-« On ne ferme pas un lieu de culture inspecteur» émit Richard méprisant « et cela aurait été moins amusant » ajouta t-il

-« Moins amusant » s'étrangla Fusco « Vous êtes malade ! »

L'acteur le fixa, moqueur.

-« Qui peut se dire sain d'esprit inspecteur ? Quand personne ne sait vraiment où commence la folie humaine et où elle se termine ? »

Il se leva.

-« Permettez que je me retire. Cette conversation m'a épuisée. Je n'ai plus guère l'habitude des mondanités » affirma t-il et il disparu au fond de la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

-« Des mondanités ? Mais il vient de quelle planète ce type ? » Grogna Fusco.

-« Il possède un égo démesuré » émit Finch perplexe.

-« Je pense qu'il s'estime au dessus des Lois et les faits lui donnent raison puisqu'il est impossible de le relier au crime ou aux accidents» commenta Reese.

-« Alors on fait quoi ? » demanda Lionel.

-« On continue de creuser » répondit Reese en se levant pour gagner la sortie.

OoooooooooO

.

De retour dans leur repère, Reese trouva Finch occupé à de nouvelles recherches.

-« Complément d'information ou nouveau numéro ? » demanda t-il.

-« Nouveau numéro. Il semble que le directeur Pasterman n'ai toujours pas renoncé »

-« Il est persévérant. Je retourne au théâtre »

L'informaticien tourna son fauteuil comme s'il voulait se lever mais John posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'en empêcher.

-« J'y vais seul » affirma t-il.

-« Je sais M Reese. Je voulais juste vous encourager »

L'ex agent sourit et saisit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément. Finch lui rendit son baiser.

-« Voilà qui est fait » commenta t-il d'un air satisfait. Puis il fit demi-tour et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé sous le regard mi amusé mi anxieux de son associé.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese arriva au théâtre et fit connaissance avec le dernier "volontaire " du directeur, Glen Valdez. Celui-ci ne correspondait pas au rôle, c'était évident, mais la rumeur s'était répandue et les candidats se faisaient désespérément rares…

L'ex agent passa l'après midi au bord de la scène sans rien relevé d'anormal. La répétition était presque terminée lorsqu'il entendit l'échange de deux techniciens.

-« Hé Jeff t'as la clé de la réserve des accessoires ? »

-« Non, pas vu » répondit l'interpellé.

-« J'étais pourtant sur de l'avoir accroché au tableau » grogna le premier.

-« T'as intérêt à la retrouver avant le boss ! »

-« Bon, je vais aller revérifier »

Reese réfléchit rapidement. Une salle d'accessoires devait être un excellent endroit pour préparer un nouveau piège. Il se faufila dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la fameuse réserve.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule issue. Entrer attirerait l'attention d'un éventuel intrus. Il décida de surveiller la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'ouvrit lentement et une ombre se glissa avec précaution hors de la pièce. L'ex agent détailla la mince silhouette vêtue d'une tenue noire et d'un capuchon. Il reconnu un parfum de lavande qu'il se souvenait avoir senti lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les sous sols. Il surgit du recoin où il s'était tapi, l'inconnu poussa un cri de surprise avant de tomber au sol assommé.

-« Un partout » commenta Reese.

Il appela son partenaire, souriant d'anticipation :

-« Vous allez être content Finch. La bagarre a duré moins de trente secondes et je suis indemne ! »


	5. Chapter 5

_Fin de l'histoire !_

 _Merci à Nourann (Ninja rusée : ) et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires._

 _Merci à Paige0703, (auteure spécialisée dans les fics géniales, inventives, intéressantes, et pleines d'humour !) pour son soutien._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et se releva du canapé, fixant les deux hommes qui la surveillaient.

-« Enfin réveillée ? » demanda Fusco moqueur.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir et croisa les bras adoptant une attitude rigide qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de coopérer.

Reese la détailla. Jeune, la vingtaine, le capuchon, une fois ôté, avait laissé échapper de lourdes boucles rousses qui encadraient un visage fin avec de grands yeux sombres.

Il éprouva une sensation de déjà vu qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-« Allons ma petite, il va falloir vous montrer un peu plus bavarde si vous voulez éviter plus d'ennuis»

Pas de réponse.

-« Commencez donc par nous dire ce que vous faisiez ici ? »

Silence.

Le téléphone de l'inspecteur vibra.

-« Le résultat du relevé d'empreinte » annonça Fusco « Miss Roxane Kelley ? »

-« Prénom tout indiqué dans ces lieux » commenta Reese.

Finch émit un son approbatif et John sourit satisfait. Il entendait son partenaire frapper les touches, déjà occupé à collecter les informations maintenant qu'il avait un nom.

Fusco le regarda perplexe mais ne releva pas.

Il continua d'interroger la jeune fille qui ne lui répondait pas.

Finalement Reese vint se placer devant elle et déclara :

-« Vous êtes ici sur les ordres de Richard Howell, pour empêcher que la pièce soit jouée. Votre mission est d'obliger le directeur à renoncer à son projet. Et cela par n'importe quel moyen »

La jeune fille le fixa, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-« Nous sommes au courant de l'histoire. Et maintenant nous allons nous rendre au manoir et nous arrêterons votre mentor »

-« Non ! » s'exclama t-elle « Il n'y est pour rien »

-« Bien sur. Il vous a seulement suggéré vos agissements » déclara Reese

-« Je voulais juste… lui rendre service »

-« Vous avez bien failli tuer des gens pour arriver à vos fins » constata Fusco.

-« Je… je m'y suis mal prise » bredouilla t-elle inquiète.

-« Maladroite ou pas, vous allez nous suivre au poste et je vous conseille d'être bavarde ! » répondit-il.

-« Mais vous n'arrêterez pas Richard ? »

-« Si l'occasion se présente, croyez moi, ce sera avec plaisir ! » affirma Lionel en l'entrainant vers la sortie pour la confier à un agent.

-« Elle est complètement conditionnée » constata Reese.

-« Il est doué pour la manipulation» admit Finch.

-« Bien je pense que cette fois la menace est écartée et que le directeur pourra poursuivre le projet »

-« Sauf si M Howell trouve un autre complice »

-« C'est une possibilité. Il n'est pas du genre à renoncer. »

-« La machine nous transmettra à nouveau le numéro de M Valdez si cela se produit et nous saurons à quoi nous attendre »

-« Bien d'ici là je vais rentrer. Je ramène le dîner Finch ? »

-« Je vous attends » répondit simplement l'informaticien et John se réjouit de la réponse.

Il se mit en route immédiatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il venait juste d'entrer dans le restaurant, son associé le rappela.

-« Vous avez faim ou je vous manque Harold ? » demanda t-il amusé.

-« Le numéro de M Howell vient de sortir M Reese »

Redevenu sérieux, Reese abandonna la file et s'élança vers sa voiture.

-«Compris, je retourne au manoir »

-« Je préviens l'inspecteur Fusco ».

Lorsque Reese parvint au manoir, Fusco s'y trouvait déjà. Il vint à sa rencontre.

-« J'étais en route quand Finch a appelé. Je comptais l'interroger à nouveau maintenant que nous avons la gamine, mais je suis arrivé trop tard »

-« Il est mort ? »

-« Une balle dans la tête. Elle a visé juste »

-« Elle ? » questionna John.

-« Ouais. C'est une femme qui a fait ça. Elle nous attendait assise à côté du corps. Elle n'a opposée aucune résistance et n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous l'avons arrêté. Je vais la conduire au poste, j'espère que ça la rendra plus loquace »

-« Je peux la voir ? » demanda Reese pris d'une intuition.

-« Si tu veux » répondit Lionel en le laissant passer.

L'ex agent entra dans la pièce et aperçu une femme, assise très droite dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et elle regardait le jardin, très calme.

-« Elizabeth » murmura John pas vraiment surpris.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit comme si elle l'attendait.

-« Je savais que vous reverrez » annonça t-elle tranquillement. « Votre associé n'est pas avec vous ? Je dois lui raconter la fin de l'histoire»

-« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Fusco.

-« C'est Elizabeth Foster »

-«Ok, je comprends »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

-« Je dois leur raconter la fin de l'histoire » répéta t-elle.

-« Je peux aller chercher Harold » proposa John.

-« Oui mais dans ce cas on reste ici. Je ne vais pas vous convier tout les deux au poste ! » Remarqua Fusco.

L'aller-retour fut rapide et Finch accompagna son agent dans le salon où la jeune femme les attendait. Elle le salua d'un sourire.

-« Vous êtes venu écouter la fin de l'histoire » murmura t-elle

Finch s'assis à ses côtés.

-« Vous m'aviez demandé de ne pas vous mentir lorsque nous nous somme rencontrés. Mais vous n'avez pas été sincère vous-même » constata t-il.

Elizabeth haussa les épaules.

-« Pas vraiment. Je ne vous ai pas menti. J'ai juste omis une partie de la vérité »

-« Vous saviez que Marthy était mort et que Richard était à l'origine du crime n'es ce pas ? » questionna Reese.

-« Oui. C'était sa vengeance et sa part du marché »

-« Sa part du marché ? » demanda Finch.

Elizabeth soupira et repris son histoire :

-« Ce que je vous ai dit était vrai. Marthy n'était pas au courant de mes projets. Mais il avait bien compris que j'avais agit dans son intérêt. Je l'aimais à la folie mais ce n'était pas réciproque, enfin pas autant. Après l'agression il a nié être impliqué, c'était normal, mais il m'a aussi complètement désavoué, méprisée, traitée comme si j'étais vraiment folle. Mais ce n'était pas le pire » Elizabeth ferma les yeux un instant comme pour se donner du courage, puis poursuivit : « Quelques jours après mon admission à l'institut les médecins ont découvert que j'étais enceinte. Marthy a rejeté l'enfant, allant jusqu'à dire qu'il n'était certainement pas le sien. Il a rompu tout contact et quand le bébé est né les services sociaux me l'ont enlevé et je n'ai rien su de lui. Bien sur, il n'est pas intervenu. J'avais juste servi à lancer sa carrière, pour le reste je n'existais plus et l'enfant encore moins »

Elle se tourna vers Finch.

-« Je l'ai haïe à ce moment là, vous ne pourriez imaginer à quel point. J'avais commis un acte monstrueux pour lui et il lui a suffit de quelques minutes pour me rayer de sa vie »

-« Je comprends » murmura Finch ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre face à la tristesse de la jeune femme.

-« Et puis Richard a provoqué la rencontre. Il voulait tout savoir et je lui ai tout dit, absolument tout. Il voulait se venger et surtout il avait une obsession : personne ne devait reprendre sa suite. Il avait rêvé qu'il jouerait comme sa mère, que se serait son plus grand hommage, alors puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, personne ne devait le remplacer »

-« Et il vous a demandé d'y veiller » demanda Finch.

-« Oui. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer facilement contrairement à moi »

-« Mais vous étiez internée ? »

La jeune femme sourit.

-« Cela n'a jamais été un problème. Son père a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que la surveillance soit légère, voir inexistante. Et moi je suis assez agile et souple pour avoir mes propres sorties. Richard a rempli sa part du contrat. Il a fait assassiner Marthy en prenant soin de lui faire comprendre d'où venait la punition et il a fait rechercher mon enfant. Pour son père cela n'a pas été difficile de le retrouver. Il m'a dit qu'il assurerait son avenir. Et moi j'ai tenu mon rôle. Lorsque la pièce a été annoncé il y a dix ans, j'ai agit dans les coulisses jusqu'à ce que le projet soit abandonné. Ca n'a pas été très difficile, les comédiens sont tellement superstitieux. Mais chaque fois je faisais en sorte de les effrayer, je n'ai jamais blessé personne »

-« Et vous avez recommencé quand le directeur Pasterman a remis la pièce à l'affiche ? »

-«Justement non. J'ignorais le projet. Richard ne m'avait pas fait prévenir cette fois. C'est vous qui m'avez appris la nouvelle »

-« C'est pour cela que vous nous avez dit que cette histoire ne pouvait être la répétition de celle qui s'était déroulée dix ans plus tôt et que c'était terminé » affirma Reese.

-« Vous êtes observateur » constata Elizabeth. « J'ai décidé de venir rendre visite à Richard après votre passage. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait pas prévenu. Il s'est moqué de moi en me disant qu'il avait à sa disposition une recrue plus jeune et plus dévouée à ses projets. Une recrue qui ne reculerait devant rien, y compris à provoquer des accidents plus spectaculaires que ceux que j'avais provoqué. En d'autres termes il s'amusait en pensant qu'il pourrait y avoir des victimes »

-« Ce mec était un malade » commenta Fusco.

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé simplement ? » demanda Finch.

-« A cause de cette phrase qu'il m'avait dit. _« Ma nouvelle recrue est une âme perdue elle aussi. Elle a de qui tenir »_. D'abord j'ai juste retenu ces mots et puis je les ai interprété et j'ai réalisé que je devais l'arrêter de façon définitive »

-« Roxane est votre fille n'est ce pas ? » émit Reese, sous les regards surpris de Finch et de Fusco.

-« Vraiment perspicace » constata Elizabeth.

-« Elle a vos yeux » affirma t-il.

-« Merci » murmura la jeune femme touchée. « Il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait fait adopter par une bonne famille et je l'ai cru. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache rien de ses origines. Mais il a menti et pendant tout ce temps elle a grandit dans son ombre. Il était son bienfaiteur. Il n'a eu aucune peine à en faire son âme damnée. Il a rit lorsque je le lui ai reproché. Ma colère l'amusait. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter »

-« Je l'avais dit que ce mec était fou » répéta Fusco convaincu.

-« Vous aurez des circonstances atténuantes » émit Finch « et un bon avocat »

Reese croisa son regard. Il savait d'où lui viendrait ce « bon avocat »

-« Et Roxane ? »

-« Elle va surement être condamnée mais elle n'a tuée personne, blessé tout au plus et commis quelques dégâts. Ca ne devrait pas lui coûter trop cher » constata Fusco

-« Bien. Elle pourra commencer une nouvelle vie ensuite, c'est tout ce qui compte » affirma Elizabeth. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Fusco « allons y inspecteur, je suis prête »

Fusco l'emmena avec une certaine retenue. Le dossier promettait d'être complexe.

-« Une histoire ….difficile » murmura Reese cherchant les mots justes « Cet homme avait souffert c'est vrai, mais c'était aussi un être mauvais ».

-« Cette fois nous pouvons rentrer je crois » soupira Finch.

-« Oui. Je vous ramène » répondit Reese en le précédant dans l'entrée.

Ils redescendirent dans le parking et se dirigèrent vers leur véhicule.

-« Affaire classée, je vous reconduis à la bibliothèque Finch ? »

L'informaticien observa son partenaire. Compte tenu de leurs nouvelles relations, il songea qu'ils auraient pu envisager d'autres perspectives pour la soirée. Sauf que John n'osait visiblement pas lui faire d'autre proposition, de peur de le brusquer sans doute ? Il se sentit reconnaissant de cette attention qui lui prouvait si bien la patience et le respect dont était capable son partenaire envers lui. Mais s'ils voulaient réussir leur relation ils devaient avancer.

-« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à me proposer M Reese ? »

Ils étaient parvenus près de la voiture. L'ex agent se tourna vers lui et le fixa incertain. Finch fit un pas vers lui et posa la main sur son bras. Reese réagit immédiatement en le serrant contre lui. Il se pencha pour poser furtivement un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

-« Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que je voudrais vous proposer Harold ! »

L'informaticien frissonna.

-« J'ai de l'imagination quand c'est nécessaire » commenta t-il.

Reese lui sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-« Je pourrais vous emmener dîner ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

L'ex agent déposa un nouveau baiser dans le cou de son partenaire qui laissa échapper un soupir satisfait.

-« Et peut être que nous pourrions ensuite faire un détour chez moi ? » proposa John prudemment.

-« C'est une idée » murmura Finch et il retint un sourire amusé en voyant l'expression réjouit de son vis-à-vis devant sa réponse positive.

-« Ou peut être que nous pourrions acheter le dîner et aller directement chez vous ? » suggéra alors l'informaticien.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de son partenaire.

-« Je trouve votre proposition bien plus intéressante que la mienne Harold » approuva t-il.

Finch attira son compagnon dans un nouveau baiser.

-« Je savais qu'elle vous plairait » chuchota t-il.


End file.
